New Horizons
by phantomx05
Summary: It has been a year since Van defeated the Death Saurer. Van and Fiona have been seperate for a year. What will happen when Van needs Fiona for a new mission? Will Van and Fiona finally discover their feelings for each other
1. Reunion

Chapter 1-Reunion

Van awakes from his deep sleep sweating tremendously. He stares at the drab bare walls of his private bunk room in the new Stonyridge Base. The base was the new base built for the Guardian Force headquarters, and Van was the head of Guardian Force elite pilot evaluation program. The room was incredibly hot which must have been the cause of Van's sweating. He turns on his bed and walks to the bathroom near the door of his square room. He proceeds to wash his face in the sink. He walks back into the room noticing that the window by the head of his bed is letting in a small beam of light. He pulled apart the blinds blocking the window to reveal a hot sunny day in the desert.

Van dresses in his normal attire. It is the same jacket and pants he wore while traveling with Fiona. Checking the time Van realizes that he has ten minutes to reach his office before he is late. Walking briskly he heads for his office near the center of the base.

Once he arrives he begins to review the test results of all the candidates trying to be accepted into Van's advanced unit. The unit would be comprised of himself, another very advanced pilot, a co-pilot for this pilot, and a co-pilot for Van. _All the same... no one has been able to pass the test, if only Irvine and were not in that special unit. _Van thought to himself. He leaned back in his chair. Due to the massive failures of every tested pilot and the growing aggression of the new rulers of the Guylos Empire it became apparent to him that he must start the unit on his own without a wing man.

To do this he needed a highly capable co-pilot with a vast knowledge of zoids and how to repair them, as well as being able to control radar and other functions of the blade liger. He had thought over every aspect of these requirements and reviewing many profiles of pilots and soldiers he knew who his co-pilot must be.

"Kelly?" Van called.

"Yes Major Flyheight?" Kelly his assistant answered.

"Can you contact the person I mentioned yesterday and bring them to the base as soon as possible?" Van asked

"Of course major Flyheight." Kelly answered.

Van then walked to the hangar where the blade liger was. The blade liger had undergone many new improvements over the last year. Most of these improvements were to keep up with Van's advanced piloting skills. The liger's speed had been increased dramatically with new boosters and other changes. The blades were remade and redesigned to perform more functionally as well as improving the long range rifle and chain gun that had been added on the top of the liger next to the blades. Van had rarely used these parts because he was more skilled in close quarters combat, but the use of newer more advanced zoids by enemies required him to upgrade his arsenal and improve his fighting technique. Van began to wonder where this gang that had taken over the Guylos empire had come from, and where they got their zoids.

Zeke lay next to the liger resting. As well as improving the liger van had reluctantly allowed examinations to be done on Zeke in an attempt to improve any of his functions. Van would have never agreed to this but he was pushed by the top brass to eventually agree. As Van had predicted though there were no possible improvements to be made to Zeke and the tests only tired him out. The tests required so much of him he had rested for the last month or so.

***

Dust rolled through the air as Fiona attempted to brush off the remaining dirt covering the stone tablet. Although most of Fiona's memory had been restored after discovering zoid eve there were still many holes in her memory she still did not know who her family was or if she had siblings. She hoped that while searching to find more organoids and to find and destroy any destructive zoids like the Death Stinger and Death Saurer that she would come across something that would help her memory.

She continued to dust off the tablet until all the runes and characters could be seen. She looked at them for a long time hoping to be able to read them or that what was written would bring up a memory of her past. _Nothing again,_ Fiona thought to herself. After almost a whole year of searching countless ruins not a single ruin had contained anything to help restore her memory. She was beginning to lose hope. She also disliked the company that she had. A few archaeologists and Dr. D were all she had for comfort and company.

She began to remember the old days where she and Van had just joined the Guardian Force. She remembered the joy she felt during this time and how safe she felt. Here with these people she felt melancholy and unprotected. She did not believe any of these men excluding Dr. D would protector her the way Van always did. _O Van, how much I miss you, _Fiona thought to herself. At that moment Dr. D came running out from a tent to the table that Fiona was working at.

"Fiona come quick." Dr. D said. "There is a message for you from Stonyridge Base."

Fiona nodded and followed Dr. D into a break tent where snack foods, water, and communication equipment was held. Fiona walked to the screen as Dr. D powered on the monitor once again. A female that Fiona did not recognize appeared on the screed.

"Ms. Fiona you have an order from a commander of the Guardian Force to return to Stonyridge Base immediately." The lady said.

"Of course m'am, but may I ask who issued the order?" Fiona asked.

"The order came directly from Major Flyheight himself." The Lady Answered.

_Van,_ Fiona thought to herself which brought a smile to her face. She nodded and the transmission ended leaving Dr. D and Fiona staring at a blank screen. Fiona could not believe after all this time she was going to see Van again.

"Well go on, I can hold down the fort here." Said Dr. D "You heard her, directly from Major Flyheight himself." He finished with a smile.

"Thank You Dr. D." Fiona said.

She hugged Dr. D and ran to the tent she was staying in. As quickly as she could she packed all of her belongings, the thought of seeing Van again pushing her forward. She loaded her belongings into a small military jeep and drove off in the direction of Stonyridge Base. The trip would take about five days heading at a decent pace, but as excited as she was Fiona drove much faster then she normally would. Fiona came within sight of the base at the end of the third day of travel, but as much as she wanted to continue she could not drive another mile due to pure exhaustion. She fell asleep in the back of the jeep while fetching a tent to set up camp.

Fiona awoke to a beating sun glaring into her eyes. She jumped into the drivers seat of the jeep and was beginning to start it up when her ear was greeted by a familiar sound. The soft dull thud the reverberated in her ears was the sound of a running zoid. She turned to see running to her from the direction of the blaring sun a blue blade liger. This zoid was none other than Van's. She drove quickly to meet the zoid and when they were about a hundred yards apart both the liger and the jeep stopped. Van jumped out of the liger as Fiona climbed out of the jeep. They ran to each other as fast as their legs could take them. They met halfway embracing each other in a large hug. Van raised Fiona off the ground and spun her around once making her laugh. Both were very happy to see the other.

Van set Fiona back on the ground. He looked into her eyes for the first time noticing how pretty they were. He blinked and noticed how tired she was.

"Hey Zeke take the liger back to base. I will drive the jeep back with Fiona." Van said.

A roar came from the liger and it turned and ran back to the base. Zeke knew that Van and Fiona needed the time to catch up. Van sat down into the driver seat while Fiona took the seat next to him. On the drive to the base they explained what had happened to them in the last year. When the finally reached the base Fiona had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Van's shoulder. He did not want to wake her so he very lightly picked her up and carried her to her room. A soldier grabbed Fiona's bags and followed. Van laid Fiona down on the table and the soldier left the bags on the floor. Scribbling on a notepad Van wrote Fiona a note to come see him in the room across the hall when she had awakened. With that he left her room to get some sleep himself.


	2. Goodbye

Chapter 2- Goodbye

Van swallowed heavy. He slowly began to stir, but as he began to stir he noticed the mattress seemed to slope to one central point. He opened his eyes and tried to make out what was in front of him as his vision came into focus. After thirty seconds he continued to see the same thing he saw when he first opened his eyes. A field of red filled almost his entire vision, he blinked a few times finally realizing that he was looking into Fiona's eyes. He jumped away from her suddenly startled, and Fiona giggled at this and responded with a large smile.

"Awake sleepyhead?" Fiona asked.

"Now I am." Van replied.

"Good. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Fiona asked.

"Well when I said come over I didn't mean walk on in. But now that I'm I guess I can tell you, but could you let me change first? I'm not exactly fully dressed." Van said.

"Oh of course. Sorry." Fiona answered turning slightly red.

Van quickly dressed into a simple pair of red and gray military fatigues. He walked out into the hall to meet Fiona. She wore the same outfit he had seen her in last. Van led Fiona to his office. As they entered Fiona gawked at the size and elegance of the office. The walls were painted blue and near a large window sat a very large luxurious wooden desk. On the desk sat a small laptop that Van used for his work.

"What a nice office Van. You must be really important." Fiona remarked almost jokingly.

"Yeah, it is not really my style as you know, but the colonel insisted on this so I would be more focused." Van said.

Van then began to tell Fiona what he had been doing for the last year, he told her about all of his efforts to find a suitable wing man. He showed Fiona all of the results of every single applicant, every test showed the same result. Every applicant had failed the basic test and there was no chance at finding a pilot to fight alongside him. He then explained the growing transgressions of the new Guylos Empire led by a group of bandits. Van explained that Fiona was needed to join him as an elite unit within the guardian force. Fiona reluctantly agreed after many questions. Then Van showed her the last page of information, it was a letter written by Van himself.

"Your resigning?" Fiona burst out the second she finished reading the letter.

"I told you before, it's not really my style." Van said. "I will still have many privileges in the military much like Dr. D has. Now I will be a citizen doing whatever I feel like though. I will work in the guardian force for money, it pays very well. I will be just like you, and this way you and I are free to travel together whenever we feel like it."

"Van I can't let you do this." Fiona said. "I will not help you if you resign."

"But Fiona," Van said, "It has already been approved it's too late for that. Will you please still help me?"

"I guess that I must Van." Fiona answered. "But I'm not happy about you resigning."

"Well you will have to get used to it." Van said. "Oh and Fiona I hope you haven't unpacked much yet because we are being moved to different rooms."

"Where?" Fiona questioned with an inquisitive look.

"You will see." Van answered.

Van grabbed up the laptop, and returned to his room and grabbed his bags which he had packed the night before. Fiona was already in the hall with her bags when he returned. They walked to a completely separate wing of the base, a wing that was purposely made to be almost a separate building. Fiona followed him the whole way. They came to a security clearance door leading to the separate special wing. Van swiped his ID card and the door opened, only certain people were allowed within the special wing. Once they passed through the security door the style of the building seemed to change instantly. The walls were painted a dark blue not white, the floor had red carpeting and nice wooden doors. It seemed to have the feel of a hotel or apartment building.

Finally Van reached the door he was looking for. The door was a dark brown with golden numbers creating the number 109 on the door. The door knob was silver and looked very nice. There was a machine on the wall to swipe an ID card and input a code, there was also a key lock on the door. Van turned to Fiona.

"Fiona this is where we will stay. This wing of the base was added on when the republic realized many of the Guardian Force members were volunteers not soldiers. They then decided that they deserved a more comforting environment then a military barrack. That is why this apartment wing was added. The Republic is quickly running out of apartments to assign so they could only give us one. Do you have a problem with this?" Van said.

"No Van it is fine." Fiona said with a smile. She did not know why but she was oddly happy she would be sharing an apartment with Van.

"Okay." Van said. "I have an ID card for you and a key as well. I will tell you the code once we enter."

Fiona nodded her head. Van swiped his card and input the code. A green light blinked three times and he used the key to unlock the door. Van walked into the room and Fiona followed. She looked around in awe at the room. There was a small kitchen, a dining room, a small living room, as well as two bedrooms, and an office room. Fiona walked into the nearest room. Both rooms were very large and about the same size. The only real difference between the two was that the one Fiona walked into had a larger closet.

"I call this one." Fiona called towards Van.

"No problem I'll just take the other." Van answered. He then went into his room to unpack.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3- Arrival

Van watched from the cockpit of the liger, where he was working, as Fiona washed the right leg of it. Van continued to run system diagnostics checks to double check that the liger was running at optimal performance. Zeke lay next to Fiona on the hangar floor. Van and Fiona were going on a mission in two days and were making sure they were prepared. Without a wing-man it was going to be a hard mission. Van wished he could have found one. The diagnostics check finished showing nothing wrong with the liger.

Van jumped down off the liger landing next to Fiona. As he landed the base alarm blared and red lights began flashing. Soldiers began running to their voids and mobilizing. Van ran over to one soldier about to leave.

"What's going on?" Van yelled up at him.

"A black genosaurer is attacking the base, and he is accompanied by a black reddler." The soldier said.

"Zeke get Fiona out of here." Yelled Van.

"But Van..." Fiona said but was cut off as Zeke flew off with Fiona.

Van jumped into the liger and began running out of the base. He came outside to see exactly what he feared. The genosaurer had already charged its charged particle cannon. Quickly, Van tried to throw up his shield but it was too late. The top of the liger was hit tearing off must of the armor as well as the canopy lock. Van winced as the liger shook and fell. The hangar behind him was hit creating a large explosion, and the force of the explosion sent the liger flipping through the air. On the second flip the liger's canopy flew open sending Van flying through the sky.

The hidden underground gravity cannon built specifically for the base started to rise as Van hit the ground. The genosaurer immediately fled, and the gun returned back underground. Fire lit up the sky as the black reddler was shot down. The pilot managed to eject and landed safely on the ground. Van lay on the ground watching all of these events take place. He stood up and the began to search for Fiona and Zeke.

***

Zeke landed on the ground about two hundred yards away from the base. Tears filled Fiona's eyes as she looked at the wreckage of what used to be the hangar of the base, the spot where only a minute ago she had left Van. She watched as the genosaurer fled and the black reddler was shot down. Fiona began to run towards the base looking for Van.

After about fifteen minutes of running through lines of injured soldiers with medics working on them she noticed the blade liger in front of her. The liger was badly damaged it had obviously been hit. Fiona saw that the canopy was open and seemed to be almost no damage to the cockpit except for a few scratches. Joy welled up in her heart because she knew that somewhere Van was still alive.

"Zeke stay here with the liger." Fiona commanded. "I'm going to look for Van."

Zeke replied with a small roar. Fiona then went off running in the direction that seemed most likely where he could have landed. She searched through piles and piles of rubble but found no sign of Van. She was beginning to lose patience when diving into a new pile she suddenly heard foot steps. Reeling around she expected to see Van, but she did not see him. The only person she saw was a man she recognized from her past. The man was the old gizac pilot for the gang of mercenaries that used to chase after Van.

"My my, how you have changed Fiona." The man said. "I always said you would become quiet the looker." A smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona asked.

"Well since your soldiers destroyed my black reddler I have to finish my job on foot." He said.

"What job?" Questioned Fiona.

"Why collecting you of course." He smirked. "You obviously know the powers you posses and my boss wants those powers. So will you please come with me?"

"I would never!" Screamed Fiona.

"The hard way huh?" The man seemed to question. He pulled out a small pistol and aimed it at Fiona. "Now come along I don't want to have to kill you. Orders are orders he wants you alive but if you want come then he doesn't want anyone else to get your powers."

"I'm not going!" She shouted. _Goodbye Van_, she thought. The man pulled the trigger and a large gunshot followed. Fiona winced and closed her eyes expecting pain. After many seconds of not feeling any pain she opened her eyes. Before her was Van, he stood there clutching his stomach with his left hand. Blood covered his right hand already. His left continued to clutch his stomach as he reached for the holster at his waist.

"Well finishing both parts of my mission so soon." The man said. "Now that you're out of the way I can kill her." He pulled the trigger and there was no gunshot, only a metallic click. "Ah! I wasted to many bullets on those pathetic soldiers. I'm out, but no worries I can kill you both without a gun." He pulled out a knife and began walking forward.

"You may be out, but I'm not." Van said through clenched teeth. He pulled the trigger on the gun he held in his right hand. The man collapsed the second the bullet pierced his chest, he lay in the dirt motionless. Van began to collapse but was caught by Fiona before he passed out.

Fiona wrapped her arms around Van. Tears began to fall from her eyes and soak into Van's bloodstained shirt. She held Van close. _No Van, please Van you can't die on me. I need you Van, more than you know. Please don't leave me._ Fiona thought to herself.

"MEDIC!" her words echoed throughout the desert so that all could hear.


	4. Waiting

I'm sorry for the wait everyone. This chapter was hard for me to write between studying for exams and trying to think what Fiona and Van would say and what would run through their minds. I had always planned on what happened last chapter so that I could use that to set up something like this. Please read and review and tell me what you think so i can know if i need to change anything or if its good the way it is. Stay tuned something big is coming real soon....

Chapter 4- Waiting

"MEDIC." The words echoed through the desert.

A medic who had just bandaged a soldier shot by the same gun came running to where Fiona was. He quickly cleaned and dressed the wound. Checking the dog tags around Van's neck he read Van's blood type, and grabbed a pouch full of blood of the same type and began to give Van blood. When the pouch was a quarter empty the medic cleaned the area and wrapped it.

"He should be fine. The pistol used was a very small caliber and could only kill if it punctured the target's heart." The medic said showing Fiona the small bullet. "He will be back to normal in about a week. He is recovering from all the blood he lost, but I gave him enough to stabilize him. It is all up to him now."

The medic called over a jeep with a stretcher in it. Van and Fiona were taken to their apartment. Fiona looked at the base and could not believe that only the hangar had been hit. Since the hangar was so far away from the rest of the base when it was hit the rest of the base was not touched. They only lost three reddlers. Fiona walked into Van's room, he lay there sleeping. She walked over and sat on the bed by him looking at his blank face. She then returned to her own room to get some rest herself.

00000

It was early the next morning when Fiona woke up. She walked over to Van's room to check on him. Van lay in his bed fast asleep, and Fiona smiled knowing he was ok. She quickly made breakfast for herself and some for Van just in case he woke up. After she finished she brought both meals into Van's room on a tray, and she set Van's food on his bedside table for him to eat if he woke up. She then sat on the side of his bed being careful not to move him and began eating her breakfast. After finishing she wrote Van a note that she was going to the wind colony to get a few things and then she was going to see if she could help with the cleanup from the attack. She left the note on his table with the food and left to get ready. Before she left she checked on him to make sure he was still sleeping, seeing that he was she then left the room to head into town.

00000

Van shook a little in his bed but continued to sleep. He slept very soundly the whole because a happy memory continued to play through his mind. Over and over he saw what happened the day he had defeated Raven's genosaurer. He watched again and again as Fiona and Zeke fused with the liger together, but it was not the battle that played through his mind, it was the one thing he thought helped him win the battle. Over and over he watched as Fiona appeared in the cockpit of the liger and gently kissed him. Every time he saw the few moments where their lips were locked an extremely large wave of happiness rolled over him.

Although he had experienced the feeling many times through this night he still did not quite understand it. Why was it this moment where he felt this great happiness. As he lay there in his bed with nothing to do but continuously watch the memory unfold again and again he began to recall other times he felt a similar feeling. Every time he was hugged or very close to Fiona especially alone with her he felt this feeling yet it had never been as large as he felt when she kissed him. He did not quite understand these feelings. Did he have feelings for Fiona that he had not yet noticed or was this just coincidence? As he continued to lay there unconscious he pondered this thought more than any other.

Every time he dismissed the idea it soon came back and he found himself once again pondering the thought. It took him a very long time before he came to a conclusion about the thought. He decided he must have some kind of feelings for Fiona yet he still did not understand them. Where they just feelings for a friend, or were they something more?

Finally Van's eyes opened and he awoke in his bed. The first sensation to great him was great pain when he breathed. He knew he had been shot in the chest but he had not yet felt this pain as he had been unconscious most of the time. He looked over at the bedside table next to him and noticed a tray of steaming food and a note. He read the note and slowly began to eat his food, wincing as pain struck him with every movement.

00000

Fiona walked through the small market at the Wind Colony. She was not looking for anything for her but something for Van because she felt she must thank him for saving her life. Sure he had saved her before but he had never made such a terrible sacrifice to do so, and because of this she felt she really needed to thank him. She had brought with her all of her earnings from working in the ruins, since she was always fed and clothed she never had to spend any of it and she had a significant amount of money with her. She looked through shops over and over again sometimes returning to one only to be disappointed by what she found. She had no idea what to get him when she left but she thought that when she saw it she would know, but now she had no idea what she should get.

After a few hours it was getting close to lunch and she felt she must return to the apartment to make lunch for herself and for Van if he had woken up. She was about to give up and leave the last stand she had decided to look at when she saw exactly what she wanted to get him. Laying on a nice piece of fabric with a leather case next to it was the beautiful gold watch she had ever seen. She quickly bought the watch and stowed it in her pocket, and she was not at all bothered by the fact it had cost her over a quarter of what she had earned in all the years she had worked in the ruins and in the guardian force. Satisfied with what she bought she left for the apartment to make lunch.

00000

When Fiona arrived at the apartment it seemed like there was a much lighter mood in the air. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a few pans before she walked into Van's room. It was there she saw him sitting in his bed reading a book. He had not noticed her standing there and so she decided to watch him for a little while. He had his shirt off and his side was bandaged about to the top of his abs. She watched him for a few more seconds before he opened his mouth.

"Hi there Fiona," Van Said without looking up from his book. "I see you standing there."

Fiona stepped back a little and dropped her head to hide the blush that had spread across her face. He had seen her watching him, she was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry Van." She said.

Van looked up from his book and looked into her red eyes. "For what?" He asked confused.

Fiona was relieved he had not noticed her watching him. "Oh nothing." She said. "Would you like some breakfast?"


	5. A New Mission

A New Mission

Fiona walked back into the apartment after spending a long time helping to clean up. She walked over to Van's room to ask him if he wanted some dinner, but when she reached his room he was nowhere to be found. She quietly searched the apartment thinking that he was just sleeping somewhere other than his bed, but when she didn't find him anywhere in the apartment she began to worry. It was then that she noticed the open doors that lead out to the balcony of the apartment that she had forgotten about.

Fiona walked out onto the balcony to notice Van there watching the sunset. He was shaking slightly because he was still not up to full strength. Fiona walked over to his left side and put her left hand on his while putting her right arm around him to steady him. With the extra support Van stopped shaking and he turned to see Fiona looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. He smiled at her showing her that he was fine and then continued to look out at the sunset. Fiona looked out at the sun as well and after a few minutes of silence she chose to break the peaceful spell.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked referring to the sunset. Van looked at her and smiled but she didn't notice.

"Yes it is." He said not referring completely to the sunset.

"Van?" Fiona said turning to him.

"Yes what is it Fiona?" He asked.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Fiona you don't have to."

"No, Van I do. You have saved me countless times now and I have never really thanked you." She said in a sweet voice.

"Fiona, you.." He began but was cut off.

"Van, you almost got yourself killed by saving me. I do have to thank you." He was surprised at the stern tone she had used but noticed there was still a slightly caring tone to it.

"Ok..." He said not knowing what exactly she meant by thank him.

"Here." She said handing him a small wrapped box. "This is what I went looking for this morning. I really wanted to get you something special." Van took off the wrapping and opened the box. His eyes got very wide when he saw the gold watch that was in the box.

"Fiona...." Van said. "This was way too much to spend, you didn't have to have to do this."

"But Van you don't seem to understand, I did this because I wanted to." Fiona said. "Besides that's only part one."

"Part one?" Van asked as Fiona slowly moved her head up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Van's eyes widened in surprise, both at the kiss and how good her lips felt against his cheek. Fiona backed away and hugged him.

"Van, don't you dare scare me like that again." She said

"I wouldn't dream of it Fiona."

"Now you had better get back to bed, I don't want you collapsing because you are too weak to stand. I'll make us some dinner."

"Ok Fiona."

00000

"Ah." The sixteen year old boy with short brown hair grunted as his genosaurer was hit by the cannon shots of the yellow genosaurer to his right. He quickly jerked the controls to avoid the shots of a green genosaurer to his left. The two enemy genosaurers circled his orange one.

"SETH!." The green genosaurer's pilot shouted at him. "STOP FIGHTING! I DON"T WANT TO HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE TO KILL ME?" The brown haired orange genosaurer pilot yelled.

"BECAUSE THE EMPORER MADE IT CLEAR, IF YOU WOULDN'T DO HIS BIDDING THEN WE HAD TO KILL YOU." The yellow genosaurer pilot yelled. "So please stop fighting and running and just join back up with us. The Emperor said if you joined us again we wouldn't have to kill you."

"I'm sorry." Seth said. "But I can't fight for a cause I don't believe in."

"Then I have no choice. I HAVE TO KILL YOU!!" The green genosaurer pilot yelled.

The two enemy genosaurers stopped quite a distance from the orange both at about the same angle from him. The leg locks on their genosaurers came down and the charged particle cannon started to charge. Seth quickly flew for the space in between the two as they fired at the same time. The beams chased on his tail until he passed both of the enemies. The two beams met in the middle and became harmless. Seth turned his genosaurer around quicker than anyone the two enemies had ever seen, he was by far the better pilot. He dropped the leg locks on his genosaurer and used the charged particle cannon to cut the tails and legs off both enemies. They both dropped to the ground and yelled at him as he headed for Republican territory.

00000

Van woke to some one knocking on the apartment door. He rubbed his groggy eyes and started to get out of bed. He was sitting up and almost out of bed when he hear Fiona's voice.

"I'll get it." She said in a very upbeat voice.

"Hello Fiona, I was told to give you and Van this." A familiar voice said.

"Thank you Thomas." Fiona Said. "When did you and Irvine get back?"

"A day after the attack." Thomas said. "Fiona I wanted to ask you something Fiona."

"Go ahead Thomas." Fiona said sweetly.

"You know that the Guardian Force annual ball and banquet is coming up right?"

"Yes.." Fiona said slightly disappointed because she knew what he was going to ask her and she didn't want to turn him down.

"Would you go with me?" He asked,

"Well uh, the thing is I have already been asked by someone and I was going to go with him."

"O I, see." he said.

"I'm sorry Thomas."

"It's ok Fiona. Well I have to go check and make sure the D-bison is running right."

"Bye Thomas." Fiona said while shutting the door.

"Van we have our first mission."

"Alright I'll be out in a second." Van said while slowly walking out of the room.

Fiona and Van read the instructions inside the envelope explaining their first mission. The background information for the mission contained a report about a spotted battle between three different genosaurers where multiple charged particle cannon shots were fired. All three were Empire zoids but one seemed to be attacking the other two.

"So we have to investigate and do surveillance on this area?" Van said.

"I guess but why send us? Shouldn't they send a lower team for surveillance?"

"I think they are worried about the three genosaurers, and I am too. Where did the Empire get the resources to make three new genosaurers?"


End file.
